Sages Duet
by Nintenderp1487
Summary: When Fado's eyes landed on her form for the first time, he thought he had wondered into a dream. She was... Beautiful. Perhaps being a Sage won't be so bad. Fado/Laruto


When Fado's eyes landed on her form for the first time, the Kokiri had thought he had wondered into a dream.

It was the Sage Awakening ceremony. It had been announced who the Sages were, and it was time for the sacred duet to take place. The duet featured the two sacred instruments, made to represent the bond the Sages have with each other, and with the world. Fado knew this duet would be one of the most important things he'll ever do. He knew he had to get it right. But who was the other Sage? This was still a mystery to him, and it made him nervous. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that he knew.

It seemed like magic. His emerald green met her sapphire blue, and an instant link sparked to life. Fado's heart raced as he watched her take graceful steps towards him, her fins billowing gently at her sides. She was the Sage. She was the Earth Sage. But what was she? Fado had only known the Kokiri race. What was this girl's origin? Certainly not a Kokiri, or a Hylian. With having her only a couple feet away, Fado noticed her fish-like features for the first time. She had a long fin that flowed from her head like hair, as well as long fins on her elbows. She wore a long magenta dress and gold bracelets to match. Despite her shocking appearance, she was very beautiful. Youth glowed from her skin while gorgeous facial traits shined bright with beauty.

She stopped when she stood right in front of him. She seemed to be looking curiously over him, as if she was just as shocked at how he looked like he was to her. Fado began to feel self-conscious and blushed a light pink. He took in a shaky breath and stood up as straight as he could, even though she was still a head taller than him. He raised his violin, offering it to her as if he was asking her to play. The fish-girl perked up, a wide smile gracing her face. She then pulled out something of her own. It sparkled a bright gold, just like her bracelets. Fado recognized it as a harp immediately. It was a harp. Beautiful; just like her. No other instrument would suit this lovely young girl. He then returned her smile while raising his violin to playing position. The girl then raised her own instrument. She looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to start. Fado's smile faltered. He didn't know what to do now. His heart raced as his palms began to sweat. Should he just start with some random note? Was there a song he was supposed to learn? He must have hesitated for too long since he noticed the fish-girl had cocked her head in confusion at his silence and lack of music.

Fado swallowed hard. It was then that he felt a strange feeling take over him. He felt an odd urge to close his eyes. So he did so, letting his eyelids slide closed. Something clicked as he did so. He then felt what he needed to do. He felt as if he knew everything he had to do as if he had done it a thousand times over. With his eyes still closed, Fado set his fingers in the familiar frets while he adjusted his bow along the strings. Taking a deep breath, he played his first note. Then the second note, then a third. Note after note came flowing from his violin, even though he was pulling them out at random. The notes quickly found rhythm, and a song was born. It just felt so right, so natural. Fado had never played this song before. He just did what his gut told him. However, it felt so familiar. Had he heard it before? Perhaps not, but he still felt like he knew it from somewhere.

Halfway through his solo, another note played that wasn't from his instrument. This sound was higher, more gentle and soft. The other set of notes blended with his own, making the greatest music Fado had ever heard in his life. Once again, that odd feeling of him hearing this before brushed his thoughts. Why did this feel so familiar? Fado opened his eyes. His gaze rested on his partner, her hand strumming so gracefully along the delicate strings, creating a beautiful melody that weaved perfectly with his own. Fado continued to play, his notes gradually speeding up. The girl opened her eyes, looking over at him. She met his gaze while a grin shined on her face. Fado grinned back, feeling this overwhelming sense of happiness and fulfillment. He never wanted this to end. He would stand here and play with this beautiful Sage for the rest of his existence if he could.

The notes continued. The song sped up. Fado's grin became larger as he watched the girl. She smiled back, the faintest trace of a blush evident on her cheeks. Fado continued to strum while she plucked, notes weaving together and flowing like a river. Finally, Fado began to feel like an end was coming. It began to feel stronger as he continued to play. He almost felt sad, knowing this song was going to end far too soon. He then realized his hand was cramping from rapidly switching frets and sweat was dripping from his forehead. The girl looked tired too, but fire still sparkled in her blue eyes. They both came to their final note, bringing it out to play the loudest than any note. And just like that, it was over, the final echoes of their climax ringing out like a bell. Fado panted hard as he watched the other Sage, not leaving his playing position. The fish-girl gasped for breath as well, her fingers still wrapped tightly around the harp.

Fado laughed. He didn't know why, he just felt so joyful that he just began to laugh. The girl joined in too, her voice as beautiful and strong as sweet rain. Their laughter continued until they were sprawled on the floor, clutching their sore stomachs while their instruments lay side by side few feet away from them. Despite the heavy burden of being Sages, they were both just children. And they know that. So they were simply enjoying themselves like children would, without a care in the world.  
After several minutes, the laughter died down. The pair was now just simply lying on the floor on their backs while staring up at the ceiling as they caught their breath. They had just performed the most important ceremony of their lives, and all they could do was stare at the ceiling and rest. It felt a bit silly to Fado, and he assumed the girl felt the same, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

"Laruto." Fado turned his head. He was surprised to see her looking at him with her brilliant blue eyes. "My name is Laruto."

"Fado." the Kokiri replied. He smiled at her, happy to know that they were friends now. Laruto mirrored it, slowly raising her hand towards his. Fado met her halfway, his pale fingers intertwining with her blue ones. Fado sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe being a Sage won't be so bad.


End file.
